Zim Invades the Savoy
by Nadine
Summary: Zim and Dib sing their own versions of some well-known Gilbert and Sullivan tunes.
1. I Am The Very Model Of An Elite Irken In...

**I Am The Very Model Of An Elite Irken Invader**

* * *

I either have way too much time on my hands or I'm way too eager to avoid doing real work. Anyway, here is a little musical parody (If you have no idea what the original is like, look over here: http://math.boisestate.edu/gas/pirates/html/p13.html). Enjoy! 

* * *

Zim: I am the very model of an elite Irken invader  
I'll conquer any foreign world from the poles to the equator.  
Once I invade, the creatures on my target planet ought to run  
Whenever I set up a base, it's not too long before I've won!  
I'm also quite an expert when I use Irken technology  
When using massive weapons I am always very knowledge-y  
And with these weapons I'll bring doom of multiple varieties  
To unsuspecting doomed members of many doomed societies. 

Gir: To unsuspecting doomed members of many doomed societies,  
To unsuspecting doomed members of many doomed societies,  
To unsuspecting doomed members of many doomed socie-cie-ties!

Zim: My gusto for this kind of work is nothing short of amazing  
I'll destroy planets so quickly, you'll marvel at my fast pacing  
And so when I have turned a planet into a huge crater,  
You will know I am the model of an elite Irken invader!

Gir: And so when he has turned a planet into a huge crater,  
You will know he is the model of an elite Irken invader!

Zim: And don't forget my brilliant schemes; my tactics are second to none  
My quite ingenious plans are polished even before they're begun.  
I know how to outwit my foes, and woe to any enemy  
For he has met his match in Zim, however clever he may be.  
I never make mistakes, the execution of my plans is great  
The outcomes must be perfect, since I'm not content with second-rate.  
Whenever I have taken up the task of conquering a place  
Dib: He makes a plan but it fizzles and he is left in such disgrace!

Gir: He makes a plan but it fizzles and he is left in such disgrace,  
He makes a plan but it fizzles and he is left in such disgrace,  
He makes a plan but it fizzles and he is left in such dis-a-disgrace!

Zim: Gir!  
Gir: Whoops...

Zim: Though certain foolish Earth stink beasts occasion'ly say otherwise  
My genius shines in all I do, just witness my brilliant disguise.  
And so when I have turned a planet into a huge crater,  
You will know I am the model of an elite Irken invader!

Gir: And so when he has turned a planet into a huge crater,  
You will know he is the model of an elite Irken invader!

Zim: In fact, when you consider my ability in all I do  
From looting towns to shooting down a spaceship, then you'll know it's true  
That my skills are so superb they're envied by all of my peers  
If someone tried to outdo me, I'm sure they would be left in tears.  
When looking at the many skills which every invader requires  
From spying on the enemy to lighting really spooky fires  
Or facing off a squadron of rebellious would-be Irken slaves  
You'll know that as an invader I should be winning lots of raves!

Gir: You'll know that as an invader he should be winning lots of raves,  
You'll know that as an invader he should be winning lots of raves,  
You'll know that as an invader he should be winning lots of lots of raves!

Zim: You can see that all my talents do add up and you must be impressed.  
At plundering and invading it's clear I am the very best!  
And so when I have turned a planet into a huge crater,  
You will know I am the model of an elite Irken invader!

Gir: And so when he has turned a planet into a huge crater,  
You will know he is the model of an elite Irken invader!


	2. I Am The Very Model Of A Child Paranorma...

**I Am The Very Model Of A Child Paranormalist**

* * *

Here is Dib's rebuttal to 'I Am The Very Model Of An Elite Irken Invader'. Let's hope I don't go crazy and write something like 'I Am The Very Model of a Minor Background Character' now. 

* * *

_Dib is surrounded by a chorus of Swollen Eyeball agents. As the music begins, he steps forward._

Dib: I am the very model of a child paranormalist.  
On subjects mysterious there is not a whole lot I have missed!  
I look all over for Bigfoot, the Chupacabra, and Nessie  
And do not shrink in fear when the search gets a little bit messy.  
And I can quickly tell when something paranormal is at hand  
Due to the knowledge of the paranormal which I can command.  
I've learned about weird creatures as well as their checkered histories  
By memorizing episodes of Mysterious Mysteries!

Swollen Eyeballs: By memorizing episodes of Mysterious Mysteries!  
By memorizing episodes of Mysterious Mysteries!  
By memorizing episodes of Mysterious Myster-ister-ies!

Dib: I know a lot about these things; my knowledge is both deep and vast  
And I can tell you everything about a monster really fast.  
And so I hope I can assume that everybody gets my gist;  
I am the very model of a child paranormalist!

SE: And so he hopes he can assume that everybody gets his gist;  
He is the very model of a child paranormalist!

I also am adept at keeping the alien threat at bay;  
No alien can conquer Earth as long as I am in the way!  
I easily track Zim down with plenty of cleverness and stealth  
And thereby I learn several new tidbits about alien health.  
Once I have done my spying and have this knowledge firmly in place,  
I'll use it against Zim and thus save the entire human race!  
So I will win and we will see that I am superior when...  
Zim: I use my brilliant mind to defeat the Dib creature once again!

SE: Zim uses his great mind to defeat the Dib creature once again!  
Zim uses his great mind to defeat the Dib creature once again!  
Zim uses his great mind to defeat the Dib creature once a, once again!

_Dib glares at the SE, who give an embarassed shrug._

Dib: Though Zim may sometimes dream that planetary conquest is his fate,  
I'll counter him at each attempt he makes before it is too late!  
And so I hope I can assume that everybody gets my gist;  
I am the very model of a child paranormalist!

SE: And so he hopes he can assume that everybody gets his gist;  
He is the very model of a child paranormalist!

Dib: And so, while some consider my belief in aliens insane  
I am the final defense against the alien's evil reign.  
People should be more grateful for all of the efforts I have made  
But, sadly, it's with jokes and laughter that I've always been repaid.  
Still, a great paranormalist cares little for public acclaim  
He's interested in the truth, not popularity or fame.  
And, as such, I will vow to show Zim's alien identity!  
Then, aliens' existence can't be doubted by anybody!

SE: Then, aliens' existence can't be doubted by anybody!  
Then, aliens' existence can't be doubted by anybody!  
Then, aliens' existence can't be doubted by any, anybody!

Dib: Though some may think a paranormalist is something of a loon,  
My efforts to track Zim will redeem the noble profession soon!  
And so I hope I can assume that everybody gets my gist;  
I am the very model of a child paranormalist!

SE: And so he hopes he can assume that everybody gets his gist;  
He is the very model of a child paranormalist!


	3. Zim's Little List

**Zim's Little List**

* * *

The original version of this song is from the _Mikado_; if you have no idea what it is like, take a look at: http://math.boisestate.edu/gas/mikado/html/none_be_missed.html. 

* * *

Zim: To prepare for my future as the ruler of this Earth,   
I've made a little list... I've made a little list...  
Of the Earthenoids who I'll destroy, since they're of little worth.  
Those who never would be missed... who never would be missed!   
There's the teachers who assign huge piles of useless busywork,  
The fashionable kids who laugh at each and every quirk,  
And the kids who, just to fit in, will often laugh along,  
And those kids who write about me, but who always write me wrong,  
Particularly writers of stories romanticist...  
They'd none of 'em be missed... they'd none of 'em be missed! 

Gir: He's got 'em on the list... he's got 'em on the list;   
And they'll none of 'em be missed... they'll none of 'em be missed!

Zim: There are those who do not obey Zim when he gives a command!  
I really must insist... that they'll be on the list!   
And execs who see a good show but decide it should be canned!  
They never would be missed... they never would be missed!   
Then the baby who is disgusting and drools a little much,  
His parents, who insist their filthy offspring's cute and such,  
And then ask you your opinion and expect full compliance,  
And the people who believe in theories of parascience...  
Do not think that I've forgotten one young paranormalist...  
I don't think he'd be missed... I'm sure he'd not he missed!

Gir: He's got him on the list... he's got him on the list;   
And he don't think he'll be missed... he's sure he won't be missed!

Zim: And I have to add the human who draws weird and twisted stuff,  
The morbid cartoonist... I've got him on the list!   
Plus the greedy producers who can never earn enough,  
They'd none of 'em be missed... they'd none of 'em be missed.   
And there's those who, for a living, lend their voices to TV,  
And thus don't find honest work, but rather goof off for a fee,  
And, of course, there's many more, but as for me, I'm through.  
The task of filling up the blanks I'd rather leave to you.   
I wouldn't be surprised if all of Earth gets on the list,   
For these humans won't be missed... they'd none of 'em be missed! 

Gir: You can put 'em on the list... you can put 'em on the list;   
And these humans won't be missed... they'll none of 'em be missed!


End file.
